MY adventures in Middle Earth
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: Instead of sending an OC into LOTR, it's my turn to meet the characters!
1. Transported

"But... Boromir, I'm not ready!"

_You'll be fine Ashleigh. Did we die on Cadharas?_

"No."

_Did we die in Moria?_

"No."

_Then we'll be fine._

I was snapped out of my daydream by the school bell. I picked up the stick that served as my sword and ran to class.

* * *

I couldn't pay attention during math. I couldn't stop thinking about Thorin. I thought about Hobbit and Lord of the Rings a lot, but today I felt odd. I blinked, and I found myself sitting at a table covered in a bright cloth.

"Speech! Speech!"

I realized that I was surrounded by Hobbits. One, who I assumed was Bilbo, walked to the front of the group. I was sitting behind a dark haired Hobbit. Frodo? I couldn't tell, so I tapped the Hobbit's shoulder. When the Hobbit turned around, I realized it was Frodo. I could recognize him anywhere.

"What?" he asked.

"Um... Happy birthday! To both of you."

"Thank you! Um, who...who are you?"

"Avalon," I lied. "Avalon Brandybuck." Thank GOODNESS I was obsessed with Lord of the Rings, or else I would be in trouble.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" a Hobbit shouted. Frodo turned around. Bilbo had disappeared. I knew where he was headed, so I followed, but didn't go inside. Instead, I cracked the window and listened from outside.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf.

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh, you're probably right. As usual." Bilbo.

I couldn't make out very much, but it sounded like Bilbo was almost angry. At one point I thing Gandalf started shouting. I heard the door open and quickly ran for cover. After Bilbo left, Gandalf went back inside.


	2. Bree

_One month later, Bree_

* * *

It was raining, and Frodo and I were accompanied by three other hobbits, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. We were told to meet Gandalf at the Prancing Pony, but when we arrived, the innkeeper reported that Gandalf hadn't stayed at the inn for six months. We sat down at a table, soaked and worried. Sam leaned over to me and said, "That man has done nothing but stare at you and Frodo since we got here."

I dared to glance in the direction Sam was hinting at. The man had his hood up, so I couldn't see his face, exept for one moment when his pipe glowed, and I could see his eyes. I tried to remember something about this in Lord of the Rings, but my mind was blank. In fact, I could barely remember my real name, just Avalon Brandybuck. Merry sat at the table carrying a tall mug of ale.

"What is that?" Pippin asked

"This... Is a pint."

"It comes in pints?! I'm getting one!" With that, Pippin ran off.

"But you've already had... Oh, forget it," Sam moaned.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I slowly stood up and walked towards the man that was wearing the hood.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"Avalon. Uh, Brandybuck," I added.

"Avalon... people around here call me Strider."

"'Call you Strider'? That's not your real name, is it?"

"No," he admitted. "You're quite smart, Hobbit. You are a friend of Gandalf, right?"

"...Yes."

"Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, twice removed on his mother's side, and..."

I spun around. Pippin was the one who had spoken. He was so loud, I could hear him from across the inn.

Horrified, I ran towards Pippin, but Frodo got there first. I watched him tug at Pippin's sleeve, then fall back. Suddenly he just wasn't there anymore! I saw Strider sit up straiter. An image of a red eye surrounded by flames corrupted my vision for a moment. Next thing I knew, I saw Frodo leaning against a sort of bannister. Strider grabbed both of us by the arm and led us into a room upstairs. Once we were inside, he let go of my arm, but shoved Frodo roughly.

"You should take more caution. That is no trinket you carry." Guess who.

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed. I can make myself hidden, if I choose, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

"Are you _scared_?"

"Yes."

"Not nearly scared enough."


	3. Tinuviel

_REEEEaaaaaaah!_

_"_What was that?!" I sat strait up. Frodo was completely dressed, and Strider had never left the window.

"Nazgûl. Ringraiths. Neither living nor dead," Aragorn answered.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked.

"What?"

"How can they be neither alive or dead?"

Instead of answering, he continued. "They were kings of men once. Then Sauron offered them nine rings of power. Blinded by greed, they took them without question, one by one slipping into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

_That's almost sad, _I thought.

"Deep in the meadow... under the willow..._hmmm." _I couldn't sing anymore. I was dead asleep.

* * *

"Avalon, wake up. Strider says we have to go."

I opened my eyes, more or less reluctantly. Sam was standing by my bed.

"Alright. I'm up." I realized that I had slept in my clothes, exept for my cloak. I took it off the hook by the door. As I put it on, I felt warm, like I belonged with the hobbits and Strider.

"Avalon! We have to leave!" Strider called from the hall.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

* * *

Little did I know, Thorn, daughter of Legolas, was making her way to Imladris at the same moment I was heading out the door of the Prancing Pony.

* * *

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," Strider said. I had kept walking and didn't notice that the hobbits had stopped and had pulled out a metel plate.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin complained.

"You've already had it."

"I've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?"

Strider said nothing as he turned away. I watched him walk off, then reached into my pack for a few apples, tossing them over my shoulder towards the youngest hobbit.


End file.
